


Tone of Silence

by magic_is_dying_laykiriol



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_is_dying_laykiriol/pseuds/magic_is_dying_laykiriol
Summary: 1 Month,AloneHe never expected this; rather he tried avoiding it, he feared what the solitude would bring.His King is gone and he was left with the Traitor.His Father Figure is away for the year helping others.The Metal Friends are gone.His King Hates him.His Knights Left him.Hes AloneIsolatedand Nobody's going to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first fic here; it is slightly dark well Really dark actually  
> This spans after Uthers dead but Agravines alive and trusted by Arthur. Then diverts from canon..  
> This has A LOT of triggers so don't read if they may affect you.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN; JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY
> 
> I do not know what ships will end in this story whether it will be Arwen or Merthur.  
> Enjoy!!

_Alone_ , the weight of it killing him.

35 days 11 hours and 24 minutes.

His mind keeps whispering ' _Kill me, make it end. Kill me, kill me'_   It continues on a loop over and over. Pathetic.

 _When was the last time he talked?_   2 maybe 3 weeks ago.

When His King left him.

* * *

(One Month, One week earlier.)

" _Merlin_ whats with the oh so down face" Arthur questioned him while he was making the bed; Looking down He realized that his hands have been frozen in the same position for five minutes.

" Nothing Sire" At Arthur's raised eyebrow " I'm just missing Gaius". 

"Oh well he should be back in what one month and a few weeks?" Arthur asked with a hint of sympathy continuing " Please don't be mopey till he returns, we are leaving in a Few days to Mercia and wont be back for a month or so".

"Oh? I should get you pack then _sire?"_ He replied sarcastically

Smiling Both went back to there jobs.

* * *

(Three Hours Later in the court room) 

Arthur sat on the throne holding his head as His uncle argued over a simple matter with a few of his advisers. Merlin was Standing behind him holding back a laugh at the misery on his friend face. 

The Knights all stood around the room watching Arthur's face become red, however before he could blow a fuzz the doors of the chamber flew open. Tensing hands flew to hilts and Arthur sat straighter, and unbeknownst to all Merlin stepped forward per-pared.

A tall figure in Black robe swept until he was before Arthur; suddenly he whipped a dagger out from his shall. Nobody could stop it only watch in horror as it headed for the King.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed; reacting by throwing his hands out and the man was sent sailing in front of the Knights, and The dagger stopped in its path frozen.

Slowly Arthur turned to see Merlin with gold in his eyes.

"Seize Them" The King ordered.

 _Them?_ Merlin wondered too late.

The Knights grabbed the Tall man, while the guards grabbed Merlin.

"ARTHUR! no please; don't do this let me explain please" Merlin pleaded to his King; Arthur watched with cold eyes as they were dragged away.

* * *

(2 days later in Arthur's chambers)

"Sire you must; i insist you use the silver chains to hold the sorcerer please one last request on my behalf before you go to Mercia" Agravine pleaded with a evil glint in his eyes.

Its been 2 days since the incident; 2 days of pleads from the man and no one standing up for Merlin.

"Fine but make it quick" Arthur said lowly.

Smirking Agravine went to do just that.

* * *

(Dungeons)

Merlin leaned on the far wall of his cell when he heard the clanging of the door. Looking up it was not who he wished to see Agravine

"Hold Him" The Trader said. 2 Guards grabbed Merlin's arms and held them out.

Merlin watched in Horror as Silver ruin engraved cuff were held over his arms.

 Then Click.

Pain exploded in the Warlocks Mind and Body, Unbeknownst to him; his magic lashed out once more, Trowing and killing the guards and shaking Camelot's very foundation.

\------

Far in the Mountains the Great dragon roared in Anger fully prepared to fly and destroy those who imprisoned his kin till a small pain filled voice filled his mind.

" _Pea-ce *cough* Leave it i shall be fine. Do not risk yourself for the likes of me Mt friend"_

_"WHO DID THIS?"_

_"Arthur found out and the Trader placed these cuffs on me.."_

_"Warlock...i."_

_"No Killigarah i cannot talk anymore i must save my energy"_

 

_\------_

Arthur ran to the dungeons and saw to his horror Two guards dead and Agravine leaning against a wall unconscious.

Rage filled him and he spit to the downed Warlock

"Rot in hell Sorcerer"

With that he carried His uncle up the stairs after slamming the cell closed.

Sadly Merlin watched His King Leave once more.

* * *

  


	2. Starve

_screech_

_screech_

The sound of metal on stone resumed; driving the guard over the edge. Stomping around the corner the guard came to a stiff halt in front of the darkest cell.

Warily he watched as a slouched young man scrape his cuffs in a small line down the wall; the sight was a sad one and the pity in the guards eyes replaced the anger.

Before him was a small man; all bones- it's been quite a few weeks since the man was placed here- dark grimy hair, pale blue eyes and a pasty completion.

_kill me_

It was quite but the guard jumped none the less, wondering where it came from he looked around, finding nothing he turned his attention to the boy in front of him. Only to find dull eyes staring at him; realizing that this was the speaker he spoke questionably.

"What?"

_"kill me"_

The pure pain in which it was said sent him stumbling back.

"What! why?" He cried

" _I will die eventually, as that is how the laws work. I simply don't want to see my King be the one to do it.'_

"King Arthur? He might banish you but based on the friendship you had with him I'd say it would only be banishment."

He watched the boy cringe at the word 'friendship' and it broke his heart

_"Friendship? No that's gone. Let me tell you something; I'd rather die then leave Arthur unprotected"_

He watched as the boy hissed under his breath then rub the cuffs; when he leaned back he cringed and shifted so his back did not touch the wall.

He knew that the torturer had been at the boy and it was clear he was never treated for the marks across his back.

A low rumble was heard that startled the man from his thoughts; watching the boy hold his stomach he realized how skinny the boy was, wondering he asked

"when did you last eat?"

_"about two weeks ago."_

"That's not possible"

_"for most yes, my magic may be trapped within me but from there it substaines me while my body withers away. I may be a walking talking skeleton by the time i really die"_

Scared the man backed away; but stayed none the less stayed till he heard clanks from down the hall. Turning he saw Brek the whip master, dissmissed he turned with a sorry look towards the boy however saw him facing the wall. He started to walk away but heard a whisper in his head.

_' I know you fear what the King fears, however there is a warning i must pass on; one of your own walks among you with poisoned words and betrayal around the corner, beware for he may doom us all.'_

 

 

 

 


End file.
